Big MIZtakes
by Brooke-Mizanin
Summary: Well, I suck at summerys ah well, long story short, Alex is the new girl, Michael  a.k.a The Miz  starts to fall for her, but problems arise and cause trouble for the two. Miz/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was 28 when I started in the wrestling buieness. A year later I became the best known face in the WWE.

My name is, Alexandra Brennan, but most people call me Alex. I have long black hair died red at the tips, blue, grey, and brown eyes, a british accent, and stand at 5'8.

I was at a live WWE event sitting in the front row with my best friend, Elisa, when a diva's match was on. Between Maryse and Eve, but it didn't last long. Why? Eve ran out of the ring and fled. I turned over to Elisa and whispered, "Even I could take out Maryse." She rolled her eyes and laughed silently. Maryse leaned over the ropes and found a spare microphone laying on the steel steps. "Why do they always have those just 'laying' around?" Elisa shrugged. I decided it was time for me to shut up and see what she had to say.

"Ahem, iv'e beaten every diva that has been handed to me. And since no new diva's have been added to the roster, I feel board fighting the same tiresome, predictable divas' over, and over again." She said in her French-Canadian accent. But she turned to the crowd and spoke, "Is there anyone worthy enough to fight me?" She stepped out of the ring and approched Elisa, and I. My heart skipped a beat as she came to talk, or more like confront, us. She pointed at me, "You. You will be my next opponint." Elisa nudged my side, she knew how bad iv'e always wanted to become a diva, and this was my chance.

She threw the microphone aside and stepped in the ring. Staring her down I stood up and jumped over the barracades. I looked around at the astonished faces of the WWE universe. Sucking in a deep breath I took a leap of faith onto the ring apron and between the ropes. "Here I am" I thought, "I never thought it would be, but here I am, in the ring with Maryse, getting ready to kick her ass."

We charged at each other and locked in the basic hold you always see people start out in. I twisted her around and grappled her from behind, then I flipped my back over and slammed her into the ring. I quickly got back onto my feet and picked her up and threw her into the corner. Rushing her I elbowed her in the face and set her up on the top rope. dazed, she just sat there as I hurled her off again and decided to do something diffrent from what I was origanally going to do. I stood on the top turnbuckle, carful to keep my balance and flipped off and landed on Maryse pinning her as I landed.

1... 2... 3... I did it. I beat a pro-wrestler at her own game. I stood up, a look of shock on my face, holding my wrist from the impact of my landing. The referee held up my hand and the RAW theme music blared. I looked around at the people's, just as shocked, faces. With a grin I threw up my hands and laughed. I looked back into the audience at Elisa who was standing and cheering. Then, just as suddenly as it happened the music faded and Michael Cole stood.

He spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen. It appeares I have an e-mail from the annonomous RAW GM." He gradually walked over to the podium and flipped open the laptop computer, "And I quote, "Whoever is the person who beat Maryse, congradulations. I have been asked that you personally come backstage to speak with the WWE chairman, Vince McMan.""

Well, wasn't much to say now was it? I thought. I looked behind me up the ramp and at the stage entrance that I would soon be passing. I leaped up and out of the ring into the back. It was a large place with rooms, twisting in turning. As I walked by, I got many stairs from others, most I knew, others... not so much. I looked down at my shoes when I rialized that I was lost. I staired at the floor hoping to come across a map. But instead I bumped into another person.

With an 'oof' I fell. Rubbing my lower back I looked up, only to see Wade Barret from Nexus glaring at me. I stumbled backwards trying to get away from him. Only to back up into another figure, this time Michael Mizanin. (a.k.a. The Miz) blushing madly I watched as the two men glaired daggers at each other. Wade finaly mumbled to himself and walked off. Mike stood over me and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up in one swift move. I didn't even notice Alex Riley standing behind him looking board.

"Well, enjoying the floor were we?" He asked jokingly.

At a loss for words, I only looked into his bright blue eyes and blushed even more. He laughed at my speachless-ness and continued, "Michael Mizanin, buuut, you probably already knew that." I nodded, for infact he was my favorite wrestler of all time. "May I ask your name?" He said softly holding up my hand kissing it.

"A-alex... I mean, Alexan-" Fumbling over my words I looked at the floor and sheepishly replied, "Alexandra Brennon." Still looking at the floor I asked, "D-do you know the way to Vince's office?"

"Ah, so your the new girl huh? Alright come with me." He smiled and walked off into a direction I never would've went. He started to ramble off but I didn't pay attention. I was lost in my own thoughts re-thinking of all the events that had happened in the past few hours. I wandered what would become of me in the future. Mike, just now rializing he was far ahead of me stopped and placed a hand on the small of my back making my blush deepen to a bright purple. Alex laughed from behind us at my shy-ness towards The Miz.

After a long an awkard silence, Mike finaly said, "Were here." I looked up and grasped the handle. I looked back at Mike and Alex but before I could say anything Mike announced that he was coming too. I sighed knowing there was no way to talk sense into this man. I walked in and took everything in. The bust in the corner, the tan-brown colored walls, the magazine pictures hanging in frames, the plants on the podioums, and his desk in the other corner. And sitting at that desk, Vince McMan.

I cautiously apporched his desk, unsure what he was going to say. He looked up from his computer and nodded at me. He looked behind me noticing Miz, and Alex, and turned his attention back to me.

He stuck out his hand and I stared at it. I grasped his hand and shook it. "Now, I know you've been here for only an hour but, I would like to offer you a job." My face broke into a grin. "Now if you would like to give it some thought-" But I cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes! I would, hands down yes!" I said quickly. Reaching over the desk to hug him.

He smiled and continued, "Well, then. Welcome to the roster."

I jumped up and turned on my heel, excited to start my new job. pulling out my phone I stepped outside. Dialing in Elisa's number I thought how I was going to brake the news to her. But before I could think up what I was going to say, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elisa, it's me, Alex." I said as calmly as I could.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked me worry spilling from her words.

"Ha! Is, everything okay? Everythings' perfict! I was offered a job!" I excitedly said.

"Oh my god! Thats awesome! hey, well, I got to go, ill text you later. mmkay? see ya."

"Bye."

When I turned around I seen Mike coming from down the hall. I smiled and waved to him and he did the same. "Lets grab something to eat. I'm starving!" I suggested.

He chuckled and placed a hand around my back... which, made me blush, again. But I welcomed it. We talked some on the way there getting to know each other more. We actally had a lot in common. When we got there I sat a table while Mike got the food. I looked around, the cafe was practicly empty only John Morrison and R-Truth filled a looked towards me so I looked away and stared down at the table. I heard footsteps approching the table and assumed it was Mike. But when I looked up, Morrison and Truth was sitting on the other side. I looked around for Mike but he still getting our food.

"Hey,I don't recall seeing you around here before." Morrison said studying me carfully.

"Yeah you new?" R-Truth asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I-i kinda joined the roster today." I answered looking down at the table twirling my hair between my fingers with a slight blush tinting my cheeks.

Damn! why am I always so shy around new people?

They laughed at my shyness which made me blush more. Mike finally walked over with a tray of food. 2 Fettuccini Chicken Alfrado plates, with a slice of bread for each. He smiled when he joined us and said, "Hey guys, I see you met Alex."

They nodded there heads and smiled also. I looked at mike and he passed me my food. I took a fork and poked the food repeatedly.

The guys laughed at me and Morrison stated, "It's not poisoned you know, it's actually quite good. But you'd have to eat it to prove me wrong." Winking at me.

I tried it, and it was, pretty good. I swallowed my food, and leaned up and kissed Mike on the cheek. And whispered, "Thank you."

"Does somebody have a girlfriend Mike?" Morrison teased.

I shook my head and we all chatted. Exchanging stories and telling jokes, sharing secrets and rumers. They were pretty nice guys. Until they announced that they had a tag-team match to get to. So they left Mike and I alone at the table he was done eating so I had to finish up. I didnt even notice Alex was gone until he announced he was back. Bathroom I guess?

"Last match of the night is on right now." Alex stated. "Tomarrow Alexandra-"

"Please, call me Alex," I corrected.

He stared at me and continued, "Alex... should visit the people who manage the Superstars/Divas music to get hers set up. And maybe alittle training wouln't hurt."

I nodded and so did Mike. "You have a place to stay for the night?" Mike asked.

"No, I flew here with my friend Elisa from England. We were supposed to fly back tonight but seeing how I have a new job here in the WWE... It looks like I dont... why?" I replied staring at Michael.

"Perfict! you can crash with Alex and me at our hotel, ya know, until you find a place to stay."

Alex R. nodded and Mike stared at me aniouxsly for my answer. I shrugged, "Sure." I thought for a seccond, and rialized something, "But I have no clothes. There all back in England, I didn't excpect to be staying."

"No problem, you can borrow a T-shirt of mine, and for pants..." Mike turned to his rookie, Alex. "Don't you have some streach pants Alex?"

He nodded, "I have a pair hanging somewhere in the closet, you could borrow those."

"You guys sure?" I asked looking back between Mike, and Alex.

They nodded. I clapped my hands and jumped up hugging Miz and Alex each with a huge hug. Telling them thank you over and over again.

We left the Cafe 10minutes later, riding home in Mike's blue hummer. The drive there was somewhat silent, besides the conversations Mike and Alex had in the front. I stared out the window and watched the trees and houses and other hotels fly by. We came to an abrupt stop and got out of the car. The hotel must've been 40 stories high! I looked at Alex and Mike but they were already walking to the doors.

The doors were those old fashioned spinning doors and inside was the highest celing ever! Desks were thrown on the sides of the room, a lounge in the middle of the floor, elevators littered the side of the building, chandeleers hung from the celing and the tiles on the floor looked like they were painted gold. Bellhops were running around pushing carts full of lugage, and extremly long lines filled the place. I gasped at the hotel's beauty.

Mike grabbed my arm and led me to the elevator. He pushed floor 20 and up we shot. The elevator came to a stop and the doors flung open. Revealing a hall of twisting and turning walk ways, eventually we stopped at door 167. We stepped inside and Mike threw his bag of clothes down on the floor and turned to me. He held his hands up and said, "Welcome to Casa de Miz!" Alex hit him on the shoulder, "And Alex!"

I laughed at the boys and flipped open my phone, 10:57. I said I could crash on the couch tonight. Mike threw me a regular white shirt and Alex tossed me some grey sweat-pants. I pulled off my shirt right there, not even bothering to ask for privacy. I looked up and noticed Mike and Alex staring at me, "What?" I stared right back at them.

"N-nothing." Mike answered with a slight blush on his cheeks. I did the same with my pants and threw them down nest to the couch. I sat down and propped my feet up on the table infront of the couch. Mike sat next to me and turned off all the lights. 'Ghost Adventures' was on a whole marathon was on after. Mike placed an arm around my shoulders and I leaned up aginst him. He stoked my hair back and kissed my head. I sighed contently and leaned in more to him pushing up aginst him to keep warm. We turned it off at about 1 A.M. I turned to him and just looked at him.

He leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. I returned the kiss and sat on his lap to get a more comfertble position. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my hands through his hair messing up his fauxhawk, while he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We finally broke our kiss for air. Mike started planting kisses along my jaw line and onto my neck. I leaned into him and nibbled on his ear. He stood up and layed me down on the couch and he hovered above me. Still kissing my neck working his was down to my collar bone. Then back up to my neck and gently bit me there causing a moan to esacpe my lips. He looked up at me and smirked.

I leaned up on my elbows and he rested his forehead on mine. He took one hand and slipped it undermy shirt rubbing small circles on my lower back. Everywhere he touched sent pleasent chills and tingles down my body. He tugged my shirt and i nodded he tossed it up and over my head and he did the same, our shirts ended up on the t.v.

"Mike, let's wait 'till friday. I think you already left a hickey..." I told him. But truthfully I just wasn't ready.

He sighed and said, "Alright. I guess your right." He studied my neck then, "and yes, I think I did leave a hickey or two." He laughed silently.

I glared at him, "And how am I supposed to cover those up?"

He shrugged and colapsed next to me. I moved over to offer him some room. We layed there staring into each others eyes. He placed his arms around my waist again and pulled me close, then he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Good night Alex."

In return I kissed him pationatly, and also whispered, "Good night, soljer of seduction, demon of desire, my chick-magnet... The Miz." I yawned, and we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke Mike was staring at me. I aknowlaged how close his and mine (almost) bare chests were touching. I laughed quitly, "What?"

"Nothing, your just really beautliful. You know that?" He said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks and mine. I kissed him good morning, and sat up. He grasped hold of me and pulled me back down next to him. "Don't go." He whispered nuzzling his face into my neck.

His breath started tickling my neck so I told him, "But we have to get up though."

"No we don't we can stay here and pretend nothing else excists but us right here and right now." Mike pleaded.

"But I need to train 'n' stuff." I said.

"Oh alright." He huffed and released his hold on me. I gave one last apologetic look to him, and stumbled across the room to find my shirt. I raced to the bathroom, only to find it occupied.

"Alex! hurry up a certin girls gots to go!" I yelled through the door.

I herd a toilet flush and the door flew open. I rushed inside and did my buisness. When I walked out Mike and Alex were in the kitchen fixing cereal for themselves. I rumaged through the shelves and adventually found a box of Frosted Flakes. I sat and ate not being able to think of anything to say. I stood and threw my bowl into the sink and was fixing to walk off to change when hands grabbed my waist from behind. I turned to see Mike holding me. He looked down at my chest and moved his hand up from my waist to my stomach over to my breast.

I blushed madly at his touch but he kept sliding his hand up. I looked down and he plucked a Frosted Flake from my chest and popped it into his mouth. He laughed at my expression and went to sit back down. I rushed off into Mikes' room to rummage around in his closet to look for something to wear. I found a 30 Secconds to Mars Tee and slipped that on along with jeans and a belt.

I staraightened my hair the best I could, and asked the boys if they were ready to go. Mike cleared his throat and pointed at my neck. "Oh right." I looked aorund for a scarf and finaly found one underneith the couch.

None of us had a match or apperence tonight, since it was NXT on tonight so we went to the gym to train. We set up a mat in the floor and Alex took our bags.

Mike stood on one side of the make-shift ring while I stood in the middle. "Alright, i'm going to put you in a head-lock, and you try to brake out." Mike warned.

I huffed but before I could do anything he had me in the head-lock, shocked, I only stood there for a few seconds but I finaly rialized what was going on I attempted pushing up on his arms, trying to make him realease his hold but that didn't work. So I struggled aginst him and he finaly released me, I fell foward on my hands and knees.

I turned around and blew the hair out of my face and stared at him. "We'll need to work on your reversals..." He offered me his hand. "Lets see about your striking."

He stood still, arms to his side and waited for me to strike. I punched him as hard as I could in his chest but he didn't move. He's a frickin' brick wall! I kicked him just as hard. He tsked me and told me, "Were going to have to work on your- everything. Strikes, reversles, everything."

I sighed and looked at Alex, this was going to be forever.

-A Few Hours Later-

I collapsed aginst the bench and sat there staring at Mike. "This... Is tiring" I managed to huff.

"Come on, one more time." He tried to convince me. I was about to say no when he gave me his puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed and stood. He stood in the center of our "ring" and had his hands clenched in fists infront of him and his legs stood partly apart and firm. He looked like he was getting ready for a boxing match. I lunged a punch to his face but he blocked it so I sweep-kicked him in the legs he fell and landed on his back. I pounced on top of him, my fist streached out and ready to smash his face in.

I heard a ding of the bell as somebody walked in. I turned my head to see Ted DiBiase walk through the door with Maryse. As Ted walked by he stared at us and stated, "Mike, you do realize you have a girl on top of you right?" Mike looked at me then confused back at Ted, "So that means one of two things, one, your getting beat up by a girl, or two, you two are getting freaky in the mat with Alex watching and Maryse and I walked in at a really bad time." He laughed and walked off.

I blushed furiously at his remark and stood wiping the imaginary dust off my clothes and offered Mike a hand. Maryse strutted over to us and said, "Well, if it isn't the _slut_ who embbarrased me infront of the whole WWE universe." She glared daggers at me, then turned to Mike, "Your actually tolerating her?" He nodded. "Well, your an even _bigger_ idiot then what I thought you were." Mike looked shocked, hurt, and somewhat embarrased at the same time.

Something inside me snapped when she brought Mike into this. "Leave Mike out of this. He just took me under his wing after just joining the WWE roster. And you, just brought it up on yourself for talking to the crowd and challenging me to a match with you. So don't go blaming your own actions on somebody else just beacuse you were too stupid enough to think for yourself monday!"

"If your so confident, fight me again." She said, obviously trying to keep her cool.

I nodded my head and held out my arms tempting her to come on the mat. Mike looked at me and I ushered him off the mat. She took her time strutting to the mat and finaly, she stood across from me. I grabbed her head and flung her behind me to make her land on her head. I stood and watched her. She held her head and steadily got to her feet. She rushed towrds me and kicked me in the stomach, I held my stomach and she leg-sweeped me and made me fall on my face. I leaned up and held my nose, when I pulled my hand away blood stained my fingers.

I growled and sat up, ahe went to kick me but I ducked and grabbed her leg, causing her to fall flat on her face she sat up, cupping her face with her hands, when she turned I seen she had a busted lip. Ted rushed to her side and held her face. I nodded to Mike and Alex, indicating 'Let's go'.

They grabbed their things, and mine and we rushed out. Ted shouting curses at us while we left. Once we were a good, 20ft. away, we all broke out laughing. Mike turned to me and cupped my face, "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked me, a wide grin growing rapidly on his face.

"Yes, alot." I said a smile growing on my face matching his.

"Well i'll tell you again." He said laughing. He scooped me up and sqeezed me into the biggest bear hug i've ever been caught up in.

He set me down and held my shoulders pulling me into a kiss that sent a raging fire throught my body, I wanted more. His kisses were like candy, an addictive, pleasureable, candy that you never get enough of. When he pulled away my lips followed his, aching for more. I caught ahold of myself and blushed, rializing he was staring at me. I tugged him along, and we went home, were we spent a whole afternoon watching t.v. and playing Video games. (Rated M of course)

Night rolled around again, and we had an autograph signing tomarrow at 7:30 at a mall. Mike helped me off from the couch and invited me into his bed with him. He changed into strech pants, and I just took off my shirt and pants, to were I was only in a bra and underwear. I felt lazy tonight, so I didn't change. I crawled into bed, and Mike wondered in after me. He placed a firm hand around me and I turned to look at him.

He kissed me goodnight, but I felt greedy, I wanted- no- needed more, more touch, more kisses, more everything. As long as it came from him, I was addicted. I sat on his stomach and placed my hands on his shoulders, holding him down. He placed his soft, gental, hands on my waist and I staried at him. I leaned down and made myself comfertable, our lips locked and we engaged into a passionate kiss. His tounge traced the line of my lips, asking for acess. I opened them, allowing our tounges to dance and intertwine. He slid his hands up my side and cupped my face deepining the kiss.

He grasped my waist agian, and flipped us over. He leaned over me and I was underneith him. He unhooked my bra straps and I ruffled his hair. He leaned down so that our bare chests were touching. His kisses adventually escaped my lips and traveled down and reach my breasts. He played with them, kissed them, did things with them I never imagined guys would do to me. I tried to be as quiet as I could but a moan eventualy escaped my lips when he traced every line on my breasts with his tounge. He played with my, now hard, nipples and took the other hand and massaged them. He slid his hand up and down my body and rested them on my back, pushing my body upwards.

I slipped his pants off and lets just say... We got very much carried away. But don't worry, condoms were at hand. Hehe, jealous?

Next morning I woke up to see myself naked. Then remembered my amazing night last night, and sighed contently and pushed myself deeper into Mikes hold careful not to wake him. We stayed like that for awhile, until Alex came barging into the room and scared the freaking crap outta me.

I screamed and fell off the bed, Mike doing the same. I jumped up and pulled the sheets over my naked body while mike tried to hide his man-part with a pillow. Mike and I both screamed, "Alex!"

and started blushing madly.

Alex looked back and forth between us smiling pervertedly, and laughed. "Did you guys... I mean... Haha!" He tried to say between a fit of laughter.

Mike grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Alex, "Dude! Get out!" He half-yelled half-embarrasedly said. Alex, turned and walked out laughing widly.

I turned to Mike, and he just kept looking at the door. "Well, now that thats over... I think imma get a shower." I dropped the blankets and walked to the bathroom inside his room, I stoopped at the door looked back and asked, "You coming?"

A grin streaching from ear to ear lit up Mikes face as he nodded. He stood behind me in a flash and wrapped his arms around my waist and we attempted to walk into the shower.

After a few minutes we finaly made it into the shower and turned the water on hot. I leaned up aginst him and he held me around the waist while we let the water run off our bodies.

"So what are you think for your song to be?" Mike asked me.

"Hmm... No idea. Maybe Headstrong by, Trapt." I replied sighing.

"Nice song. It really matches your personality." He complimented.

"You think?"

"Mmmhmm." He sighed into my hair.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too."


End file.
